


Roommates

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [43]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Roommates AU
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like a setup chapter to the beginning of a longer story. It is not. *laughs* Maybe someday. But that day is not today.

David liked his new apartment. It wasn’t as nice as the one his parents paid for, but it was still nice enough for him. It had three bedrooms, each a decent size. It only had one bathroom, but it was big enough that David found no issues with it. And it had a shower and a bathtub that was big enough for him to relax in. The kitchen was a little small, but David didn’t plan on cooking big meals so he let that detail go. At least it had a dishwasher. There was no dining room, just an island in the kitchen with barstools under one side. Good enough for him. The living area was smaller than he was used to but big enough for a TV, couch, and chair. 

The only detail left was roommates. 

David had already decided that he wasn’t going to live with any of his friends. None of them were trustworthy enough. And they usually used David’s money when they went out, so having any of them as a roommate to help with rent and utilities wasn’t logical. He asked his assistant at the gallery to put an ad looking for roommates out. 

David spent days interviewing potential roommates. Vetoing various artists, models and people trying to “break into the biz”. He was still unsure of what some of them meant when they said “biz”. 

When he met Stevie Budd, he was pleasantly surprised, and only a little insulted. She was snarky when he asked her the questions he prepared. She wasn’t trying to make it in any biz. She worked nights at a hotel. Mostly she worked the desk (yes, being rude to people) but sometimes she got stuck filling in for housekeeping. She told him about the motel that she owned for a hot minute before deciding it was too much for her and sold it. She moved to the city afterward, wanting to see what all the talk was about. 

David was delighted with her and offered her the second bedroom. She was moved in two days later.   
The third bedroom stayed empty for another two months. He and Stevie were able to pay for everything, but they didn’t have much left for anything else. So it was back to the roommate search. 

David let Stevie take care of the ad this time. But he still demanded to interview each applicant.

Three friends of his sister showed up at different times, claiming Alexis had told them they could stay there for free. When David phoned her and yelled at her for a solid five minutes, she swore she told them they would have to pay rent, but it would be cheaper than other places. So, he forgave her and ended the conversation with a promise of brunch the next time she was in town.

It was the third day of interviewing potential roommates when Patrick Brewer walked into their lives. He was almost as snarky as Stevie, and David kept getting lost in his smiles and big brown eyes. David forgot most of the interview questions he had prepared. Instead, the three of them just sat around talking and laughing.   
Patrick had moved to the city a week prior. Said he needed a fresh start and got hired at some business place. They gave him a moving allowance that would cover his first month of rent. He was moved in that evening, bringing a duffel bag, a suitcase, and a guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
